Low cost, efficient photovoltaic (PV) modules are desirable to compete with fossil fuel based power production technologies. Multijunction solar cells are a pathway to produce PV-devices with high power conversion efficiencies for both terrestrial and space applications.
Low cost, high throughput processing techniques are desired in order to produce multijunction solar cells at lower costs. It is also desirable to fabricate multijunction solar cells with high power conversion efficiencies (for example, greater than 18%) in order to increase the areal power density of photovoltaic arrays and reduce installation costs.